Vehicular or car radio antenna cables are typically connected to a car radio by a plug unit which has a tubular inner conductor, an insulator receiving the inner conductor at least over a portion of its length, and an exposed outer conductor. The exposed outer conductor may be formed with springs or other resilient elements which pass through the insulator. The plug is adpated to be connected to a receptacle which has a tubular receiving element for the tubular inner conductor and a bushing-like outer element with an inner conductive surface or conductive strip to engage with the contact springs of the plug element. The plugs as well as the bushings are standardized, as described, for example, in Industrial Standard DIN 41 585. The standards are so arranged that plugs will fit into the respective sockets or receptacles.
The plugs, with their projecting pins, are comparatively lengthy. The space available to fit a car radio in a radio compartment of an automotive dashboard becomes less and less, particularly as the size of vehicles decreases. It is, therefore, desirable to also decrease the space requirements, and specifically the longitudinal extent of the antenna connection, which is required either within the car radio structure or which projects from the car radio. In order to decrease the connecting depth, a new type of angle connector has been proposed. This new angle connector has, as a characteristics, a cup-like outer conductor, in which the conductive surface is at the inside. The cup-like outer conductor is surrounded by an insulator. The cup-like outer conductor surrounds a bushing-like outer conductor of the matching socket or receptacle and, typically, forms a spring connection therewith.
New car radios will be fitted with the receptacles for new car antennas, including the new antenna plug. It is unavoidable, however, that car radios will be in use and on the market which have the old-type antenns connection, subject to the Industrial Standard DIN 41 585, and which are to be connected to a new-type antenna, for example the antenna required replacement, and antenna with old-type connectors are no longer available.